This invention relates to a device for use as a bookmark or for promotional purposes, which may carry advertisements, promotional material and other information.
It is desirable for advertisers to distribute advertising copy and promotional material specifically directed to particular socio-economic groups. For example, advertisements may be placed in magazines and other periodicals with advertising copy specifically tailored to the profile of the readership of the individual titles. Presently, books are published and sold on a great variety of subjects, appealing to different groups of people in society.
Hitherto, bookmarks have been proposed with features that perform more than just marking the last read page of a book. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,006 discloses a bookmark with a pocket to receive photographs and potpourri whereas U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,803 discloses a bookmark attached to the spine of the book providing a pocket for inserting pens.